


Finn is Bi and Life is Wonderful

by ameliasnature



Series: Finn is Bi [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pinn - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: Finn had a wonderful time with Kurt and Dave.  But as they go off to college he's not so sure it's the best option for the three of them.  What happens when a single Finn rooms with a maturing Puck down in Florida?  And how exactly does Stephanie fit in?  What follows is the story of two confused men that really want to have sex, but not really sure who with.  I don't know how to summarize this...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! I have been sitting on this 99% complete story and I have decided to edit and post it. I don't know when I first thought of it, but it was definitely before "Life is Hard" was finished. And I may have started writing it then. So hopefully the writing isn't too disjointed. Enjoy!

“Dave, your family throws the best parties,” said Kurt, falling back onto his boyfriend’s bed.

“Yeah,” said Finn, still rubbing his hair with his towel.

Dave just grinned, closing the door and the blinds. “It’s not so much my family. Just my aunt. And considering she’s a professional event planner, I’d be more surprised if you ever complained about a party of hers.”

The three of them had been given permission by Paul to go back home while he helped his sister clean up. Finn and Kurt had been quick to thank him before scurrying off and avoiding Burt’s disapproval. Paul may have been okay with his son being alone with his boyfriend, but Burt doubted he’d feel the same if he realized it wasn’t just one boyfriend. Carol was the only thing keeping him from telling Paul.

Dave walked over to Finn, taking the towel from him. “You’re ruining your hair like that.”

“I think Kurt’s rubbing off on you.” Finn smiled at Dave’s back as he leaned on the bed to kiss Kurt.

“More just rubbing me off,” joked Dave. It got him a slap on the chest, but a passionate kiss.

“I can’t believe this is our last night together before college,” said Kurt, reaching his hand out to Finn. “We won’t be able to be together until Thanksgiving. And probably with absolutely no privacy.”

Finn could feel his smile weaken. “At least you two will have each other. Didn’t you find an apartment to share?” He took a few steps closer, but remained out of Kurt’s reach.

The smaller boy’s hand fell back to the bed. “Finn, you know what I mean.”

That didn’t seem to be enough for Finn and Dave stood, walking over and putting a large hand behind Finn’s neck. “You know we won’t do anything without you,” he said, not breaking eye contact.

Nodding, Finn grasped Dave’s wrist. “I know, that’s why-,”

Dave cut him off with a deep kiss and Finn let himself give in.

“My dad’s not coming home tonight,” said Dave, pulling away with a gasp. “He’s perfectly happy meeting me at the airport in the morning.” Dave stepped behind Finn, resting his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. “And I asked Carol if she could convince But to let you both stay the night. She just smiled and said something about distracting him.”

Both Finn and Kurt shuddered, but Kurt stood with a smile. “Dave, you are the best boyfriend.”

“It was Finn’s idea.”

That caught Finn off guard. “It was?” He tried to look at Dave but couldn’t get his head to turn far enough.

“Last week, after you used me as a body pillow for your nap, you mumbled something about wishing you could spend at least one whole night together. That’s when I talked to my dad and Carol. Although, my dad was harder to convince since he knows Kurt and I will be living together in New York.”

“Well, thank you, Finn,” said Kurt, swaying up to his boyfriends. “I am so glad Carol made us finish packing before the party.”

Finn nodded, his head and heart in turmoil. Although, Kurt clearly didn’t notice because he was currently showing his thanks with a passionate kiss meant to turn Finn and Dave on. And while it worked on Dave, Finn refused to let it work on himself. As Kurt pulled away, Finn finally made himself say what he’d been meaning to say for an entire week. He’d gotten awesome kisses from each boy, very good memories, so he had no more excuses.

“I think we should break up.”


	2. The Beginnng

It came out in one breath and if Dave hadn’t been behind him, Finn knew he would have fallen to the floor, weak with the effort.

“You’re what?” Kurt’s voice was quiet and hurt.

Finn carefully extracted himself from Dave, stepping aside to let the others come together. It looked second nature, the two sitting on the bed in one motion.

“I’m breaking up with you. I can’t do this anymore, especially long distance. Kurt, you guys are both going to college in New York and I’m going to Florida. Plus I don’t feel like I belong with you both anymore. Sometimes I wonder if I ever did.”

“But we can work on that, Finn,” said Dave. “We can’t just quit like that.”

Finn gave Dave a sad smile. “We’ve already tried to work on it. And you know it. Besides, people break up all the time. I’m not quitting.” Walking over to the bed, he kissed both boys on the cheek and left Dave’s house.

“I won’t lie,” Kurt said softly. “I will miss him. But maybe it says something that I don’t feel as heartbroken as I should. Is it wrong that I’m not crying.”

“No. I think he's right. Maybe this whole thing was just… I don’t know, a fling, or just something to do for fun. I mean, none of us had any problem with having Finn go to prom with Rachel. How long do you think we would have ended up using the dating thing as an excuse for threesomes whenever we wanted?”

“Do you think he’ll be dating any guys in Florida?”

Dave chuckled. “Maybe, though it may take him a few years. You saw how he was in Scandals, he was terrified.”

Kurt slapped at Dave’s arm. “He’s never flirted with a guy. Or had a guy flirt with him, he was just nervous.”

“Yeah, besides, he’ll be with Puck. Maybe if Finn asks nicely enough he can get him to be his wingman at a gay bar or two.”

* * *

Finn was glad that he’d driven himself, because he was able to leave without awkward conversations about keys and cars. It was second nature to Finn, driving home from Dave’s, but when he got there he could convince himself to go in. Carol wasn’t expecting him back and if he walked in now he knew there’d be questions. Questions he didn’t want to answer. So after a few moments of staring at the darkened house, Finn drove to the one place he knew he could relax.

Ten minutes later, Finn was lying on Puck’s floor, staring at the ceiling while he told Puck the whole story. Thankfully he didn’t cry, at least not until the end. Even then, Finn hadn’t been aware of it until he felt Puck’s calloused hand wipe them away.

“So is it okay if I spend the night?” asked Finn, looking at his best friend. “I can drive us to the airport in the morning.”

Puck smirked. “Dude, I was going to call for a ride anyway. My mom got called in at the last second for the morning shift and wasn’t going to take me anyway.”

Grinning, Finn rolled over, grabbing a random stuffed animal to use as a pillow. It was the norm for him, not that they didn’t have a guest bed or anything, but he’d always end up sleeping on the floor because he and Puck would play videogames too late and he wouldn’t have the energy to leave. And right now, even though he had the energy, he was just too used to doing it this way.

He was just about to close his eyes and sleep, lulled by the sound of Puck’s guitar playing when he was startled back awake by his phone falling to the floor.

“Dude, you need to text Kurt and let him know where you are. If he worries he’ll end up calling your parents.”

Finn felt a little guilty about forgetting that fact, and was sure to text both Dave and Kurt, just to be safe. Then he was reaching for the stuffed animal again when a pillow hit his head.

“We’re going to be cramped on a plane,” said Puck, “Get up here. We both know you’ll sleep better in a bed.”

“Won’t it be cramped?” asked Finn, even as he climbed under the covers.

“You won’t notice anything once you fall asleep and I’m used to sharing a small space with my sister, I’ll be fine. Just sleep, you’ve had a stressful week.”

This time Finn enjoyed the sound of Puck’s soft singing as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

_8 Months later_

“Puck, I’m back!” Hollered Finn, dropping his bag close to the couch. “Did you make food or should I get take out? I’m starving.”

There was a thump followed by a curse and a definite female giggle. A moment later, Puck walked out in just his jeans. “Hey man,” he said, trying to play it smooth.

Finn just shook his head. “Dude, you should have texted me. I could have stopped somewhere on the way home.”

Puck shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “It’s not like I planned it. We were going to go out, but I just couldn’t get us to leave on time.”

“Is it Steph?” asked Finn, leaning over the kitchen counter to leer at his best friend and roommate.

“So what if it is?” Puck hid behind his water bottle, already turning red, and trying to make an escape away from Finn and backing towards the bedroom.

“Dude, just admit that you have a girlfriend. There’s nothing wrong with being attached.” Finn started going through the many menus they’d collected. “Least of all to Steph. Now, are you staying in? Or am I on my own?”

“We’ll stay in.”

Puck jumped when Stephanie spoke from behind him. “Don’t do that!” he said, coughing in recovery after nearly choking on his water.

Giggling, Stephanie went to look at the menu over Finn’s shoulder. “Suck it up, baby. Oh wait, you already have.”

Puck glared, but didn’t respond to the comment. “I’m willing to stay in, but are you sure? We haven’t been out in at least a month and I keep promising you to do that.”

Stephanie shrugged. “I like hanging out with both of you. I don’t care about going out that much as long as I’m not the one cooking.”

Finn noticed that she had a hand on his lower back, but it didn’t seem odd to him. Neither did the fact that she only seemed to be wearing underwear and one of Puck’s larger t-shirts. Both of those things should make him second guess what was going on, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Instead he just shrugged and went on as if everything was normal, which it kinda was. “Okay, whatever you want. But I’m not paying for you both. Why don’t you guys figure out what you want and we can order when I get back from the bathroom.”

His only reply was a couple of mumbles as the couple bent over the menu on the counter. Finn grinned at the two brunettes, their heads close together as if they were conspiring over some secret. It seemed like Stephanie was more than happy to wait for Puck, while Puck was still trying to get over his playboy tendencies. Which he seemed to be doing very well with.

The two had met only a month after he and Puck moved in and Stephanie somehow managed to grab on to Puck quickly and securely. Puck was the only one who refused to acknowledge it, even when Finn pointed out that the man hadn’t slept with another girl since meeting Stephanie.

Finn sometimes wondered if he was the one holding Puck back from making Stephanie official. After all, it seemed that whenever Puck was supposed to go on a date with just Stephanie, it always turned into a night in with all three of them. But Puck avoided it, and Stephanie never complained. In fact, she always seemed to be very happy to spend the night with Puck and Finn. Just like tonight.

In fact, Finn never even felt like a third wheel. Only the first interrupted date had been like that and Finn had always thought it was because he had accidentally, literally interrupted them and Puck had been peeved.

Now, whenever they stayed in, it was always assumed he’d be there. So that night, when they pulled up a Netflix movie, Finn didn’t feel out of place sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. It was always a bit sore on his ass, but it allowed him to happily ignore his roommate making out on the couch behind him. Although, it didn’t always get that steamy. In fact, tonight Stephanie was only using Puck as a body pillow, and the two watched the movie to the end. It was Finn,who had fallen asleep shortly after feeling the gentle fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck.


	3. Having Fun

Finn caught himself humming as he unlocked the door. It had been a good day. Classes went well, there were no jerks at work, he’d gotten a random dude’s number – not that he planned to call – and he’d passed his math test. It had definitely been a very good Friday.

Stepping in he saw the pair of black flats on the floor and grinned. “Hey, Steph!” He called. “You and Puck staying in tonight?”

“I’m covering for Carry at the bar. Puck said something about beer, movies, and guys.” Stephanie appeared in Puck’s doorway, dressed in a short, tight, black dress with a purple apron over an arm as she tried to put in hoop earrings. “He should be back soon. He left before I got in the shower.”

Nodding, Finn went into the living room and flopped back onto the couch. It had been a great day, but still a long week, and Stephanie’s outfit wasn’t helping him any. She had an awesome body and every now and then he was jealous of Puck for meeting her first. To distract himself, he focused on something else he loved. “Do ya think he’ll bring back food?”

“Probably pizza, if anything.” Stephanie’s voice was coming from the bedroom again. So Finn was surprised to see two very long, very smooth legs in front of him when he opened his eyes. “Have a menu out just in case.”

Finn just nodded, not being able to take his eyes away from Steph’s legs. He hadn’t thought about girls much since before he had dated Kurt and Dave. Not even when he moved to Florida with Puck. He just figured a part of him had wanted to catch up with all the guys he’d been missing out on. But he still hadn’t gotten the courage up to say anything to anyone. Then he’d see Stephanie in some sexy getup and he’d be reminded that he was definitely bisexual.

“Hello?” Stephanie knocked Finn on the head. “You with me?”

He shook his head and sat up a bit, trying to focus on Stephanie’s words not legs. “Yeah, what did you say?”

The grin on her lips wasn’t the usual, ‘isn’t he adorable?’ grin he got from his other friends. It was more like an, ‘Oh, Finn, what are we going to do with you?’ grin, closer to what Kurt would do. “It doesn’t matter sweety. Are you hungry? Or will you be able to wait for Puck?”

“I’m fine.” Finn really tried not to stare at her breasts as she leaned over him a little. “I grabbed some food from work before I left.”

“Okay then. I’ll probably just go home tonight,” she said, “I’m closing so it’ll be really late and my place is closer to the bar.”

“I’ll let Puck know.”

“You do that.” Then she kissed him. Not a regular, ‘see ya later’ kiss on the cheek like she’d done in the past, but a full on kiss on the lips. It was only a little awkward because she was positioned sideways to him. Finn didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but reach a hand up and move her chin a bit, making more room for him to taste her deeper.

It wasn’t until she moaned that he realized what he was doing and he pulled away, or at least as far away as the arm of the couch would allow.

“I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now,” said Stephanie as if nothing had happened. “Have you seen my shoes?”

“By the front door.” Finn frowned in confusion, sitting up and twisting to look at the girl. “What just…?”

“I’ll probably see ya tomorrow, Finn.” Stephanie slipped into her shoes while she tied the apron around her waist. “Bye sweety.”

There wasn’t enough time for Finn to recover and properly respond before the door was being locked. “Bye.”

* * *

Puck walked in ten minutes later with a paper bag, and Finn could hear bottles clinking inside of it. He was still on the couch, trying to think of a way to tell Puck that he kind of made out with his girlfriend. But all he could think about was Puck’s probable reaction of bringing up how the tables had seemed to turn from back in high school.

“Drink this.”

Finn startled as a bottle of cheap beer was pressed into his hand. He did as told, probably drinking it even faster than Puck had meant.

“So, unless you have plans, we have the night to ourselves and I’ve been thinking,” Puck paused, and tilted his head, staring at Finn. “Did you seriously just down that whole thing in one go?”

Looking down at the empty bottle, Finn could feel the blood leaving his head. He was far from drunk, but that much alcohol that fast on an empty stomach was sure to make him dizzy the next time he moved. “Apparently,” he answered, “What were you thinking?”

“You need to get laid.” Finn had always appreciated Puck’s directness. “I’m taking you to a gay club.”

Finn frowned. It wasn’t that he minded going to a gay club, he tended to prefer it, but why would Puck jump to that conclusion? Finn hadn’t really told his best friend that he was sort of playing catch up on the whole “bi” thing. “Why a gay club?”

“Because I’m less likely to overshadow you, and we can pretty much be guaranteed that every guy there is looking to have sex, not a relationship.”

“What if I wanted a relationship?”

Puck chuckled, taking a swig from his half empty beer. “Then we can work on that another night. But you’ve been without sex, guy or girl, for way too long. So we’re fixing that first.”

Unable to think of a good excuse to stay in and wanting a temporary distraction, Finn gave in. So thirty minutes later they were walking through a dark room with booming, techno music, men grinding on each other in groups ranging from two to more, and air that smelled purely of sex and sweat. Finn was already half hard by the time he got to the bar with Puck.

He let Puck order for him, hoping some food was involved because, while he did want to get drunk, he didn’t want to get wasted. Not if he was going to be sleeping with someone that he barely knew. Instead, he spent the time looking around, trying to figure out if there was anyone that he’d be interested in. It was something that got on his and Puck’s nerves because he really didn’t know what his “male type” was. When it came to girls, he just liked them to be smaller than him. Like Rachel.

Or Stephanie.

That thought had him quickly downing the shot Puck handed him, earning him a second surprised head tilt from his friend.

When it came to guys, Finn only had Kurt and Dave to go off of. One was smaller than him, and one was bigger, well, more muscular, Finn was a few inches taller than Dave. How the hell was that supposed to help him figure out what kind of guy he’d want for the long haul?

“See anything you like?”

Finn could hear that Puck had food in his mouth and turned to find a basket of chicken strips and fries at his elbow. Taking a bite, he shook his head, “Nothing yet. But I don’t want to be picky. If this is a one night kinda thing, then why bother?”

“Dude, you’re starting to sound like me. I’ve almost never cared who I was bangin’ as long as it was happening.” Puck turned back to the bar to eat a few fries. “No, you need to care. It’s who you are, man.”

“Fine,” Finn took another mouthful of food before turning back to the crowd. “Maybe someone who’s shorter than me but with more muscles?” He heard a slight coughing sound but figured Puck had just gotten groped or something.

“Or maybe someone who’s closer to your height and more slim.” Puck sounded a little closer than before and Finn figured out why when the boy’s hand came into his line of vision from over his shoulder, pointing into the crowd. “Like that guy there.”

Finn looked. The man was okay, not really his type, but there was no harm in trying. He could dance well, very fluid, like Kurt had been. His hair was short and styled, a little darker than Finn’s own. He wore tight jeans and a tight button down shirt that was half open. The longer he watched the man dance the more he liked what he saw.

“I could go with that.”

He saw a little bit of surprise on Puck’s face but the boy didn’t say anything so he followed suit. Finn turned back to the food, figuring there would be a lot of alcohol that night. But he knew Puck was trying to catch the guy’s eye. He worked quickly, because Finn was barely finished with the fries when he felt the presence of another guy, that wasn’t Puck, incredibly close to him.

“Puck.”

“I’m Brad.”

Finn quickly swallowed, wiping his face and hands before turning. He wasn’t worried about a terrible impression, but Kurt had taught him at least a few things to improve first impressions in general. He smiled, putting his hand out for a solid shake that Brad turned into a caress. “Finn.”

“Nice. Wanna dance?” The question was clearly aimed at Finn, though the man was polite enough to grin at Puck as well.

A part of Finn was nervous, just like those few times he’d gone to Scandals with Kurt and Dave. However, a bigger part of him was just excited to be there and have fun. But for some reason, even as he let Brad pull him onto the dance floor, he couldn’t help but reach back and bring Puck along with them. Finn knew Puck must be rolling his eyes at him, but he didn’t care. He could feel the nerves in him diminish every time he felt Puck grind into his back.

Over an hour later, Brad had Finn against the wall, kissing his neck. Finn couldn’t help but giggle at the way Brad’s hair was tickling his skin, causing the man to pull away, lifting an amused eyebrow.

Finn reached out, threading his fingers into Brad’s hair. Just as he was about to explain, he saw Puck watching them, a smirk on his lips. But Finn was pretty sure it was the glint of sadness in his friend’s eyes that made him drop his hand.

“I think I’m too drunk for this,” he said, trying to stand up straight. While he’d meant it as an excuse, it wasn’t completely untrue, because he could feel the wall pulling him back again.

It was a strange sensation, feeling the hard muscle of Puck’s arm around his waist at the moment he expected to feel the wall. But Finn couldn’t help but to relax into his friend’s strength.

“I think we should get home.”

Finn wasn’t sure if it was him or Puck who’d said it, but he didn’t try too hard to figure it out and definitely didn’t disagree. He felt almost too coherent as he said his farewell to Brad, and didn’t feel coherent enough as he saw Puck pull out it phone to hand to Brad.

Brad didn’t seem all that disappointed that Finn was cutting there hookup short and Finn wondered what Puck had said to earn him a wink as he took his phone back.

Finn knew he had drunk way too much when he realized his memory consisted of leaving the bar and falling into bed. He didn’t even remember the kiss with Stephanie until he was half asleep under his covers, and there was no way he’d try to get up to tell Puck right then. It just needed to wait until the next day.


	4. The Visit

One week later and Finn still hadn’t told Puck about the kiss. But he figured Stephanie hadn’t said anything either because Puck hadn’t hit him yet. Then again, Puck didn’t consider himself Steph’s boyfriend so maybe he didn’t care? Finn rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Puck may not say it out loud but all their friends knew he was dating Stephanie.

So, in an attempt to preserve their friendship, Finn decided right then that he was going to tell Puck as soon as he walked through the apartment door. The next moment he wished he’d decided that before he was standing at the door. He was not exactly ready to possibly ruin their friendship forever.

Needing a minute to prepare himself, Finn took out his phone and considered calling Kurt and Dave. But a part of him wondered if that would help at all. Yes, they were still good friends and Finn loved getting advice from them because it always helped. But neither of them had ever been involved with cheating, from any angle, and he wasn’t sure their advice would really help.

Gripping his phone, Finn took a deep breath. “Just like a band aid,” he mumbled to himself before opening the door and walking in.

“Puck, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said loudly, hoping the man wasn’t sleeping.

He only heard the shower running after his brain registered that Puck hadn’t answered. Not wanting to give himself a chance to chicken out, he decided to wait in Puck’s room, planning on telling the truth as soon as he saw his best friend. However, he wasn’t expecting to see some guy in a pair of boxers standing next to Puck’s bed.

“Um, can I help you?” asked Finn, noticing the guy looking around the room, but not really moving much.

“Hm? Nah, I’m just looking for my pants. I could have sworn he dropped them on the floor. Maybe I tossed them.” The last comment was said quietly and the man started to circle further from the bed.

“Who are you?” Finn was disliking this guy with every second that passed.

Finally the man stopped looking for his pants and faced Finn. “I’m Brad.”

Finn barely kept himself from rolling his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. As he heard the shower stop, recognition started coming back to him. “From the club?”

Before Brad could confirm, Puck came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. “Hey, Brad, I think I grabbed your pants instead of mine.” He tossed the pants to the near stranger before he saw Finn and almost immediately went white.

Not noticing that something was going on, Brad caught the jeans. “Thanks man.” He started to pull them on, hopping around a little. “Did you see where my shirt went?” He almost fell, and before he noticed that Puck wasn’t answering he found what he was looking for, “Oh, never mind.”

Once the man had his clothes back on, Finn finally figured out what was going on. “You should go, Brad.”

He seemed a little confused, but when he saw that Puck clearly wasn’t going to say anything in his defense he just sighed and walked out of the room, presumably having left his shoes closer to the door.

Neither boy could speak, both shocked into silence. But somehow Finn recovered first.

“You’re gay?” His voice was low, almost menacing. “No, wait, I know you’ve slept with Stephanie. You’re bi?”

Puck seemed to get even paler. “I wanted to tell you for a while.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me as soon as you figured it out? I’m your best friend!”

“I… I wasn’t sure how you would take it.”

That confused Finn. A lot. “How could I take it? What reaction could I possibly have that would keep you from telling me this? I’m bi, too, Puck. What makes you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“Because I’ve known since middle school, Finn.” Puck still hadn’t moved and Finn could see his knuckles turning red from how tight he held onto the towel.

Finn knew that Puck was expecting a total blow out with a lot of yelling and fists. But Finn didn’t feel like taking his frustration out like that and there were only two people he knew who could help him like he wanted help.

Without saying a word, he turned and walked out of the apartment and headed straight to the airport.

It hadn’t exactly registered with Finn what he had done until he was in the cab from the airport to his exs’ apartment. But that only helped clarify what he needed in that moment. And the New York traffic gave him enough time to really calm himself and push away his nerves.

So by the time Kurt answered the door, it was easy for Finn to kiss him deeply, pushing his way into the entrance.

“Fuck me,” he mumbled, barely taking his lips away from Kurt. “Get Dave and fuck me.”

It took Kurt a moment to react and by the time his confused “What?” passed his lips Finn was already walking towards the bedroom and taking off his shirt.

The tan skin brought Kurt out of his haze and he practically yelled after his step-brother. “Finn wait! DON’T!”

But it was too late. Finn was already standing shirtless, staring straight into Burt’s eyes.

Kurt tried to take everything in, trying to decide how to smooth things over. Carole sat on the couch, biting her lip to keep away her amused grin. Dave sat close, frozen in surprise and arousal. And Burt was turning red, probably more from embarrassment than anger. But Finn didn’t know the man well enough to know that and started to shrink away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Bye.” Then he turned and practically ran, skirting around Kurt and out the door fumbling as he tried to put his shirt back on.

* * *

Puck paced his bedroom, cringing whenever he glanced at the messed up sheets. He really needed to fix that but couldn’t make himself get close enough, as if getting close would make him do it all over again.

It had been hours since Finn left, and even though Puck had managed to catch a few minutes on the couch he was too worried to actually get any rest. So he’d called Stephanie to try and help him sleep and wait with him for Finn to return.

Unfortunately, she had been in the middle of a shift and couldn’t get there right away, so he was forced to suffer by himself. While he could probably fix a lot of issues if he just called Finn and talked, he was too afraid to find out whether his friend would answer or not.

When he heard the apartment door close Puck shot out of his room. “Finn?”

“I’m sorry,” said Stephanie as Puck rounded the corner. “It’s just me. Are you okay? What happened? Where’s Finn?”

Puck wasn’t sure what question to answer first. He just went over to Stephanie and buried his face in her neck trying not to cry.

It took a few minutes, but Stephanie was eventually able to get the man over to the couch and convince him to start talking. Even if it was muffled into her collar bone. But Puck made sure to tell her everything. Not that she wasn’t aware of most of it. But she’d be sure to keep that to herself.

When he was done, she didn’t bother to stop stroking his head. “Let me try calling him, okay? See if I can convince him to come back and talk to you.”

Puck nodded, slowly pulling away and lying on her lap, all talked out and wanting to sleep a little.

Stephanie pulled out her phone, speed dialing her number two contact. A part of her wasn’t surprised when Finn didn’t pick up. Without saying anything to Puck, she dialed the only other person who might know where the man was.

Thankfully, Kurt picked up on the second ring. “Hey Kurt,” she said, trying to stay calm and not freak Puck out. “Have you heard from Finn? He and Puck kinda got into a fight and we haven’t been able to get in touch with him for over three hours.”

“Finn actually came to New York,” said Kurt

Puck could feel himself relax when he heard it. Though the ease was short lived.

“Unfortunately, our parents were here and he had a bit of a freak out, so you just missed him. But we’ll go find him and get him to go back.”

“Yes, please,” said Stephanie, still stroking Puck’s head. “Or at least have him call? Puck is still freaking out.”

“Of course,” said Kurt before ending the call.

Stephanie didn’t say anything to Puck, but moved them so he could stretch out a bit more and fall asleep in her lap. She may not have shown it, but Stephanie was worried too. Finn wasn’t supposed to find anything out until Puck was ready, and he had definitely not been prepared.

* * *

Kurt hung up the phone and looked at David. “I need to go find Finn and send him back home.”

Dave knew what Kurt was saying and took a deep breath, and nodded, “I’ll stay here and try to explain what I can to your parents.”

“Don’t worry,” said Kurt, “They won’t be mad at you or anything, they’ll just want some answers.” Then he started playing with his phone.

“Not that I have all that many.” Dave watched as his boyfriend seemed to ignore him. “How are you finding Finn, anyways? He could be anywhere in the city by now.”

Kurt gave a little fist pump before smiling up at Dave. “Finn never turned off his ‘find me’ app. And didn’t change the login.” He held up his phone, showing a little pin in the middle of the screen. “My step-brother is currently in central park.”

Kurt pocketed the phone and went to leave the bedroom. “I shouldn’t be gone more than thirty minutes. And I plan on leaving Finn in a cab to the airport.” Then Kurt was gone with barely a wave to his parents as he hurried out the door.

As he suspected, Kurt found Finn almost as soon as he entered the park. Apparently Finn had been drawn to the nearest source of water and stood, staring at his reflection.

“Puck and Stephanie are worried about you,” said Kurt, standing close to his brother. “You should call them and let them know you’re alright.”

Finn shrugged, “I’m sure you’ve done that already. I don’t know if I can talk to Puck right now.”

“What about Stephanie?”

“She kissed me.”

Kurt was more surprised by the non-answer than the fact stated. “Finn, why did you come up here?”

“Because I needed to let off some steam and this was the best way I could think of. At least, the best way with minimal effort.” Finn cringed and added, “Although, seeing our parents has definitely made me think a club would have been better. And cheaper.”

“But why do you need to let off steam? What was your fight about with Puck?” Tired of looking at a rippling reflection, Kurt pulled Finn over to a bench and caught his gaze, willing the truth from the man.

“I found Puck with another guy.”

Kurt just raised an eyebrow,not really surprised, and waited for Finn to continue.

“Apparently he knew he was bi since middle school and never told me. Even after I came out. Kurt, why would he keep something like that from me for so long?”

“I can’t even begin to know the answer to that, Finn.”

“Ugh,” Finn turned away, slouching back on the bench. “And the guy? He had douche written all over him. You know, Puck is the one that saw him at the club, but I was the one that was supposed to get him. And I did, but I just wasn’t really feeling the drunken one-nighter. You know?

“And then I find him with Puck?” Finn was clearly going into a rant and Kurt let him. “He had the nerve to just stand there in his underwear as if it was perfectly normal to be found in the bed of the best friend of the guy you were supposed to hook up with two weeks before. It took him forever to figure out that he needed to leave. I don’t like him for Puck. Or anyone for that matter.”

When it seemed that he was done Kurt stood and crossed his arms. “It sounds to me like you couldn’t care less about the secret that Puck kept from you. I think you have some buried feelings about your best friend that you refuse to acknowledge.”

Finn stood up, outraged. “What are you talking about? Puck has always been my best friend. That’s never going to change.”

Kurt nodded. “And it won’t. But I guess you never noticed how you’ve always tried to put Puck first?”

Now Finn just looked confused.

Holding up his hand, Kurt started counting off the facts on his fingers. “Puck was the only person you ever wanted to tell about the three of us. You’ve always asked for his advice about anything, whether or not he had any experience in the matter. You were more excited about getting into MSU than you were at the idea of moving here with Dave and me. Finn, are you getting it yet?”

The confusion was slowly being replaced by guilt. But it quickly came back and he looked completely lost. “But what about Stephanie?”

That got a grin out of Kurt. “Go home. Talk to them both. You’ll be able to figure it out. I promise.”

Even though Finn nodded, Kurt was sure to tell the taxi driver to head to the airport and gave him an extra tip to not allow Finn to change the destination. That would be enough of a nudge to get the man back down South.


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short it was when I chose a stopping point, but I plan to finish posting the rest of the story today so I'm gonna post what I've edited. :)

When Finn was back at his own apartment he realized he hadn’t actually thought of what he wanted to say to Puck. In fact, he hadn’t even thought about his feelings all that much since talking to Kurt. So he stood outside his door for a few minutes, trying to at least gather his thoughts.

Finally, when he realized it was impossible to plan what to say and that he’d have to go with the flow and just be honest, he went in. Leaning against the door after locking it, Finn looked into the darkened living room. A single table lamp was on and Stephanie was stretching her neck, eyes closed.

Finn waited until Stephanie looked towards him before giving a sheepish grin. “I’m back.”

Stephanie’s look of relief was clear across the room and Finn felt guilt take over nerves. He realized Puck had been sleeping on her lap as she carefully moved his head to the cushion, kissing his forehead before going over to Finn.

“I’m really sorry - ,” but he was cut off by her finger over his lips.

“Don’t you ever leave the state again without telling us,” said Stephanie, her voice low and serious. Then she took her finger away and kissed Finn, holding his head close with both hands. “I’m really glad you’re back,” she said, pulling him into a tight hug.

Finn glanced over at Puck as she pulled away and his guilt doubled. “Steph, I - ,” he was cut off again by the same finger.

“Don’t worry about that. Right now I need to get to work. You let him sleep, but once he wakes up you talk to him. About everything you are feeling. Understand?”

Finn nodded silently, the finger still over his mouth.

“Good. I’ll text you both when I’m on my way back.”

As she gathered her phone and keys and put her shoes back on, Finn moved so Stephanie could get out the door. Just before she closed it, she looked back at him and flashed a bright smile. “I love you, Finn,” she said, closing and locking the door before Finn could even think to reply.

Instead of dwelling on it, Finn decided to focus on something a little less confusing and quietly took off his shoes. Stepping into the living room he paused wondering which chair to sit in but opted for the floor instead. He made sure to sit facing Puck and couldn’t help smiling at how innocent Puck seemed to look when he was asleep.

It was a little weird, yet freeing, to be able to look so closely at his best friend without being noticed. However, Finn already knew Puck’s features by heart. Like that scar on his chin that you’d only see if he titled his head back. Finn remembered how Puck had begged him not to tell anyone that he’d cried so hard when he hit his chin on the sidewalk when learning to roller blade.

Now, Finn reached out, barely touching the scar before moving his reach for Puck’s hand. He was surprised at how tightly the sleeping man held on, but he didn’t fight it since it helped keep his guilt at bay. Instead, Finn let his lack of sleep catch up to him and rested his head on the edge of the couch to try and catch some Z’s.

* * *

He wasn’t exactly sure how he expected to wake up, but a smack to the head was definitely not on the list. Finn grunted, sitting up really fast and realized it had been his own hand that hit him when Puck freaked out and released it with a toss as he backed into the corner of the couch.

“Hey Puck,” said Finn, still feeling very drowsy. “I’m back.”

“H-how long?” asked Puck, trying to relax again.

“Never looked at the clock. But Steph went to work as soon as I got back.” Finn could feel himself waking up more as everything started coming back to him and he looked straight at Puck, “Are you and her dating?”

“Dude, I didn’t cheat on her with that guy.” The hurt was clear in Puck’s eyes.

That jolted Finn to full awareness and he sat up straight, immediately going to grab Puck’s hand. “That’s not what I meant. I know you swore that off in high school. It’s just, she said something before she left that made me wonder what you two meant to each other.”

“Oh.” Puck relaxed, staring at the larger hand holding his, his face so full of emotion that anyone else would call it void. “What about you and me, Finn?”

Finn felt like a deer caught in the headlights, but managed to get out, “You’re my best friend, Puck,” before the hand was pulled from his. “I don’t want that to change.”

“I…” Puck pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees and closing his eyes. “I think I want more from you.” Finding his courage, he opened his eyes and stared straight at Finn. “I’ve liked you since middle school. But you were always straight and then when you weren’t you were with Kurt and Karofsky.”

“Why didn’t you say anything when I broke up with them?” asked Finn. He chuckled. “I slept in your bed.”

Puck’s chuckled held no mirth. “Believe me, I thought about making a move. But we were about to move in together. I was afraid of making that awkward or weird if you said no.”

“So you thought it would be better to keep it to yourself long enough that I eventually found you with another guy who you have to admit looks a lot like me?” It was a fact that Finn had chosen to ignore until now.

Puck groaned and hid his face in his knees. “That was kinda the point.”

Finn was confused for a second before it sunk in. Puck had been the one to notice Brad first and was surprised when Finn agreed. He let out a long ‘oh’ sound as the light bulb turned on before wrinkling his nose. “But he was kind of a douche.”

Puck looked up, agreeing with a look. But when he made eye contact with Finn again his small grin disappeared. “You weren’t supposed to find out until Stephanie and I were ready.”

The reminder of the woman made Finn take a deep, nervous breath, but he chose to ignore it. For now. “Remember that you took me to the gay bar and asked about my type?” Finn waited for Puck to nod before continuing. “I don’t think I’m picky, but I do think about it. Remember what I said? My type, for a guy, would be someone smaller than me, but with muscles and can hold his own. A good mix between Kurt and Dave really.”

Finn also remembered it. Puck had choked on his drink and Finn felt a pang of guilt that he had always been so oblivious to both of their feelings.

Puck looked away, shrinking a little, feeling like he’d been ignored, “Yeah, you told me that at the bar.”

“Looking back,” continued Finn, scooting up a little closer to his friend, “There was a reason I didn’t leave the bar with Brad, and it wasn’t just because he wasn’t really my type. It was because I already had somebody I wanted to leave with. Unfortunately, only my subconscious knew.”

Finn moved to his knees, getting eye to eye with Puck and waiting until he could see his pupils. “I wanted to leave with you, Puck.” He reached out, gently grasping Puck’s chin to prevent him from looking away. “I may not have really known it then, but if we were to go tonight then I’d just want to be with you.”

Puck’s eyes had slowly widened in surprise before filling with hope. But Finn didn’t let him say anything, surging forward and giving his best friend a long overdue kiss.


	6. Twosome

Finn was surprised at how soft Puck’s lips seemed to be, almost as soft as Kurt’s had been. The thought made him want to know more. How different was he from Kurt and Dave? How much better was he?

Venturing further, Finn darted his tongue out to taste, immediately gaining access into the other man’s mouth. Fisting a hand in Finn’s shirt, Puck whimpered as he gladly returned the kiss and the sound gave a new feeling of power to Finn.

Deciding to get them both comfortable on the couch, Finn started to stand from the floor, resting his knee on the cushion. He was reminded that Puck was not like any of his past girlfriends and wouldn’t be pushed around when Puck pushed away a little and got them both standing instead, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Puck pulled away just long enough to take a deep breath and whisper, “Bedroom,” before re-attaching their lips.

Finn hummed in agreement, wanting to lift the muscled man up and carry him there but knew he wasn’t strong enough for that. Pulling away, Finn grinned at the small sound of protest before turning, taking Puck by the hand and clumsily leading the way to his own room. He may have had a smaller bed, but at least he knew it didn’t recently have a random guy in it with Puck.

Puck seemed just as clumsy with excitement and practically fell onto the bed once they were in Finn’s room. Finn closed the door behind him out of habit and stepped over to Puck, resting one knee on the edge of the bed, next to Puck’s hip. The position left him towering over his friend and the feeling of power Finn had felt earlier came rushing back.

“I thought you said you wanted to stay best friends?” asked Puck.

Nodding, Finn pulled Puck’s shirt off before removing his own. “The only thing changing between us is physical. Nothing else really has to change.”

Puck swallowed, nodding in understanding. “Why do I feel like this is my first time ever having sex?”

That comment surprised Finn and he paused, tilting his head in thought. “Because it’s the first time that really matters?” Finn could feel in himself that Puck’s vulnerability is what was making him so confident in what he was doing, even though he was sure he’d start to fumble if he thought about it too much.

Puck opened his mouth to reply, but when nothing came out Finn couldn’t hold back anymore and kissed him again, holding the back of his head so he could keep control. This time Puck didn’t fight his hold, whimpering again and grasping Finn’s wrists in an effort to not give in completely.

Apparently, he lost the battle because when Finn came up for air, words spilled from Puck’s mouth. “Fuck me.”

Without thinking, Finn had them both horizontal at the center of the bed before he stopped. “I can’t.”

“What?!” Puck pushed up onto his elbows, panicking a little. “Please tell me you have condoms.”

Finn nodded, frowning in confusion and thought. “It doesn’t feel right to go that far right now. I don’t know why.”

“WHAT?!” Puck’s voice went up another octave and it pulled Finn back from his thoughts.

“Don’t worry,” said Finn, standing to get out of his pants. “I know what I want to do.” When he stood naked, he reached out and pulled away Puck’s pants and boxers in one go. “Besides, let’s face it, I wouldn’t last that long right now. We should wait and enjoy it for when we’re not in a hurry to get off.”

Then he lied on top of Puck, rubbing their cocks together and Puck didn’t seem to disagree, his back arching and hands going to Finn’s arms. Taking that as a good sign, Finn rested on his elbows and proceeded to thrust, creating a sweet friction between them. Puck bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut in his attempt to last longer.

The sight of Puck’s bare neck and chest, arching towards Finn was a tempting meal and he happily gave in. Leaning down he licked, kissed, and nipped at every inch of skin his lips touched, causing Puck to whine and gasp in pleasure.

Finn hadn’t lied, it didn’t take him long to reach his end and he pulled away to better reach down and take himself and Puck in one hand, spreading his seed over them both. Not feeling the least bit worn out, Finn didn’t let go of Puck, trying to push him over the edge. Shifting, Finn lied so the front of his body was flush against Puck’s side. When Puck’s panting turned to more desperate gasps, Finn bit his lip in realization about what was keeping the man from his ecstasy.

Leaning down, Finn nuzzled Puck’s ear before whispering the words that would turn his fantasy into a reality. “I love you, Noah Puckerman.”

That seemed to do the trick as Puck’s orgasm hit him hard. He shot halfway up his chest as he let out one long groan, one hand wrapped around Finn’s wrist, keeping his hand in one place. Eventually he relaxed, catching his breath as he tried to pull Finn down for a kiss.

Finn, still mesmerized by the sight of his best friend didn’t budge and Puck gave up, kissing Finn’s shoulder instead. The touch seemed to bring him out of his haze and Finn looked back into Puck’s face.

“Wow,” he said, “That was pretty hot.”

Puck couldn’t help but chuckle. “That is definitely the understatement of the year.”

Instead of replying, Finn reached for the tissues and when he remembered that it was always Kurt who had kept a box close he went for the towel that was on the floor next to his bed. He wiped them both clean as best he could with the dry fabric and was relieved that the silence wasn’t as awkward as it could be.

Then Puck spoke. “Why didn’t you want to fuck me?”

Finn didn’t make eye contact, tossing the towel closer to his hamper and moving so Puck was resting on his chest. “I knew I wouldn’t last long enough.”

Puck rolled over, catching Finn’s gaze. “You know I wouldn’t care about that. I love you.”

Those three words visibly relaxed Finn and he grinned, liking how they sounded so matter of fact coming from Puck’s mouth. “I know,” he said, giving Puck a chaste kiss on the lips. “It just didn’t feel right. I… Something was missing.”

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of confusion on Puck’s face.

“You never told me what you and Stephanie are to each other,” said Finn, trying to get to his point without actually saying it out loud.

Now it was Puck’s turn to avoid eye contact. But as soon as Finn grabbed his chin and their eyes met Puck spilled the truth.

“Steph and I have been officially dating for nine months and been searching for a third for three.”

“So Brad?” asked Finn, not surprised at all. If anything he was holding back excitement.

“He was a possibility,” said Puck, burying his face in Finn’s neck. “When Stephanie realized how much he looked like you she kinda broke up with me until I could say something to you. Because she had already been telling me that she wanted you as our third but I was too scared to admit anything to you.”

Finn couldn’t help but stroke the base of Puck’s neck, trying to sooth away his embarrassment. “You know, she kissed me that night you took me out. Freaked the hell out of me. That’s what I had wanted to tell you when I found you with Brad.”

That got Puck’s attention and he lifted his head. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Finn smiled and relaxed back, talking to the ceiling and watching Puck out of the corner of his eye. “She even said she loved me tonight before she left. Didn’t scare me, but it did confuse me a bit.”

Puck pushed himself up, staring down at Finn’s face. “What? She never said she liked you that much.”

“Would it have pushed you to say something to me sooner?”

Finn watched Puck’s blush travel down his chest. “No.”

“There you have it. We’re guys. We’re bad at communication. You’re worse about it, but that’s just because I had Kurt to help me along.”

Rolling his eyes, Puck dropped back down to the bed. “So the something missing was - ,”

“Stephanie.” Finn finished his friend’s thought. “I can’t say I love her, but I definitely have feelings for her and I guess a part of me knew that you care for her too? Plus, one of the rules I had with Kurt and Dave was no sex without the third knowing. Also, open communication about everything. Which you and I clearly need to work on.”

Puck nodded, sitting up and looking around the room.

“What are you looking for?”

“Where’d you drop my pants? I wanted to text Steph the good news.”

Just then the door flew open and Stephanie walked in wearing nothing but her birthday suit.


	7. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the last time I read or wrote hetero smut, so I tried to avoid it and I hope what I couldn't isn't too distracting. :P

Standing next to the bed, feet spread and hands on her hips, Stephanie grinned triumphantly. “No text needed. I heard almost everything.”

Finn had never seen the woman naked, so he was a bit distracted, prompting Puck to ask all the questions.

“I thought you went to work.”

“I only missed half a shift because you couldn’t sleep by yourself, but I basically just got there in time to help close. I’ll make it up tomorrow.” Stephanie waved a hand in front of Finn’s face to get his attention away from her crotch and reached out for their hands to pull them up.

“How much did you hear?” asked Puck, helping a bit with the dead weight Finn’s distracted form was creating.

Stephanie shrugged. “I was about to knock when I heard you get off, Puck. So I decided to go change the sheets on your bed, and came back to listen for my queue.” Pausing their steps, she popped a hip with attitude to emphasize her, “Nailed it.”

The movement seemed to shake Finn from his surprise. “Wait, why’d you make Puck’s bed?”

“Because it’s bigger, numbnuts,” said Puck, moving to take the lead. “This time you are definitely going to fuck me.” Then he proceeded to pull Finn across the hall, ignoring Stephanie’s laughter as she followed close behind.

Once at the freshly made bed, Puck pushed at Finn’s chest to encourage him to the center. Stephanie watched in amusement as Puck crawled after him, kissing up Finn’s body until their lips could meet. Comfortably on top of Finn, Puck blindly reached for his nightstand where he kept supplies, but refused to let his lips leave Finn’s body.

Deciding it was time to participate, Stephanie grabbed the lube and condoms just before Puck got to them. “Oh no,” she said Stephanie, “We are not doing it this way.”

Puck looked up. “”Why do you both insist on shooting down my ideas?”

Instead of answering, Stephanie just said, “Puck, on your back. Finn, suit up.” Then she tossed him a condom, keeping the lube to herself as she crawled to kneel between Puck’s legs. “He’s never bottomed, either,” she said, squirting lube onto her fingers, “So keep that in mind.”

“Woah really?” Finn looked at Puck for confirmation and managed to catch the slightly embarrassed look before Stephanie started to massage his entrance with a lubed finger. Quickly rolling the condom on, Finn moved to kneel next to Puck, his goofy grin back on his face. “That’s kinda cool, man.” Then he leaned down, giving Puck a fast, deep kiss.

When he pulled away, Puck smiled even as he winced with the slight pain of a finger in his ass. “Yeah, I saved my ass for you. Now go make out with Steph or something cause I have waited just as long to see that.”

Finn nodded and didn’t hesitate to move behind Stephanie, but as soon as he was there he felt sheepish. He definitely felt attracted to her, and had deep feelings, but he was never one for diving in without at least thinking about it.

Puck groaned in pleasure and annoyance. “Stop being so shy. You’ve made out once already. And you didn’t bat an eye when she showed up naked.”

That was true and Finn knew it so he moved again. This time he got closer, making sure his whole front was flush with Stephanie’s back and smiled when she leaned into him slightly. It was nice, different, the softer skin feeling like silk against his. That’s when another realization hit him and he felt sheepish again.

Knowing it was showing he didn’t let his body back off and explained. “I haven’t really been with a woman in a long time.”

Puck rolled his eyes, but Stephanie made sure to distract him with the two fingers she had in his ass. Smirking at his gasp, she turned slightly and used her free hand to pull Finn’s lips close to hers and kissed him, being sure to lick into his mouth and tease his tongue with her own.

“That’s okay,” she said, breaking away. “I’m just glad you’re here. You and I don’t have to do a lot of big things right away. Besides, I already have plans.” She looked back at Puck, twisting her fingers a little to make him squirm. “Plans I’ve been making since this guy confessed to being in love with his best friend.”

Puck whimpered, but stopped complaining about Finn’s inactivity.

Now Finn was able to relax a bit more since that pressure had been taken off his shoulders. And he slid his arms around Stephanie, mindlessly stroking her stomach with one hand while the other teased around the top edge of her pubic hair. She sighed in happiness, but kept her focus on Puck, starting to tease a third finger into his tight hole.

The longer he watched the more turned on Finn got and he started to nuzzle Stephanie’s neck. Then the nuzzles turned to kisses, then nibbles and Stephanie finally pulled her hand away from Puck. She turned a bit, wrapping her arms around Finn’s head and making out for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Okay,” she said breathlessly, “I’m getting a little impatient. You’re up, Finn.”

“You’re impatient?” Puck nodded to his erection reminding the others that he had been ignored for almost a whole minute.

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie moved to the side before putting more lube on Finn.

Finn had to take a deep breath to regain some control because that necessary action had been way hotter than he expected. But it was easy to focus back on Puck who didn’t have any hesitation in his eyes at all as he reached out, wanting to touch Finn again.

Moving into place, Finn took Puck’s hand and kissed it before letting him go to help position him better. Stephanie appeared in his vision a moment to place a pillow under Puck’s butt to help support him and then there was nothing but Puck. It was amazing for Finn already and he was only trying to make the first breach.

But as amazing as it felt, he wanted more and thought back to when Kurt had been too stressed to properly relax and what it was that Dave had said.

“Push against me, Puck,” he said, keeping a steady pressure. “Let me in.”

That seemed to do the trick because Finn was suddenly able to break through and Puck cursed in pain. That was when Stephanie appeared again, this time taking Puck’s cock in her mouth to bring him back to being completely hard and distract him from any lingering pain.

Finn didn’t move for a few moments, just watching. He really liked watching his boyfriend get sucked off. It was actually Puck who started moving first, tiny little thrusts, trying to get Stephanie to take him deeper and it in turn forced Finn deeper.

Shaking his head to help refocus, Finn started to carefully move in and out, pushing a little deeper with every thrust. Eventually Stephanie sat back again but kept her hand on Puck’s cock, slowly stroking him.

“Tell me when you bottom out, Finn,” she said, her breath coming in little pants.

No sooner had she said it than Finn felt his balls hit Pucks ass. “I’m in,” he said, swallowing at how amazing it felt.

“Don’t move.” Stephanie hopped off the bed, going to the nightstand to retrieve another condom before hurrying back and slipping it on Puck, adding a little lube.

“What are you doing?” asked Finn, still not sure what was happening.

By way of answer, Stephanie straddled Puck and started to move back, using one hand to help guide his cock into herself.

Finn couldn’t help but reach out and help.

“Ah fuck,” cried Puck, not expecting the two handed onslaught along with the warmth of a vagina around his cock.

When Stephanie was fully seated on Puck, she smirked over her shoulder at Finn. “Have at it, sweety.”

Not needing any other invitation, Finn pulled out before thrusting back in. He made sure to start out slowly, but after a few slow thrusts he could hear Puck starting to whine a little and happily sped up.

With more speed came more power and that in turn helped Puck to thrust up into Stephanie. She however knew the angle was bad so she was more than willing to help them along, managing to time it so she would drop down at the same time Finn thrust in.

No one was surprised, or cared that Puck came first, taking Stephanie’s hips and holding her down, groaning out both their names through gritted teeth.

Finn could feel himself falling over the edge and managed to get a few more thrusts into Puck before he was groaning as well, filling his own condom. It didn’t last long, having already gotten off with Puck and he was able to come back to his senses faster. So he realized that Stephanie was still trying to get off herself and Puck’s whining was becoming more desperate as he became too sensitive but didn’t want her to stop.

Carefully pulling himself out of Puck, Finn gently nudged Stephanie, urging her to do the same and give their man a break. He liked the sound of that. Their man. Not letting himself get distracted, he pushed her forward until she was on her hands and knees over top of Puck. Then, licking his lips, he leaned down, licking her in one long motion from clit to her.

She gasped, pushing back into him and he was quick to focus his attention on her clit, licking nipping, and sucking. He used the fingers of one hand to push into her, not really liking the angle, but determined to get an orgasm out of her without moving her.

Puck was quick to catch on, reaching up to tease her nipples the way he knew she liked it, a pinch or nip followed by a soothing lick. The two of them hadn’t actually had a threesome yet because they could never agree on the third, so while the view wasn’t completely new, the sensation was. Puck had never seen Stephanie falling apart in ecstasy while barely touching her and knowing Finn was the one causing it was just as satisfying as doing it himself.

It had been a long time since Finn had done anything with a woman, but Stephanie didn’t seem to notice because she was making whining sounds that were nearly identical to Puck’s from earlier. Spurred on by the sounds of pleasure, Finn sped up his movements and only pulled away when Stephanie let out a yell and tensed. He kept his fingers inside, slowly massaging her walls as she spasmed in climax, grinning as Puck dropped one more kiss to her left breast.

After a few seconds she collapses, causing Puck to grunt slightly but otherwise they didn’t move. Finn haphazardly disposed of his and Puck’s condoms over the edge of the bed before crawling up to drop down next to them and drape an arm over them both. Quickly becoming uncomfortable, he gently pulled Stephanie off of Puck so she was lying between them.

“So I guess this means we’re a triad now?” asked Finn, not bothering to move anymore.

Stephanie giggled, shifting so her boobs weren’t uncomfortably smooshed beneath her. “Yeah. I definitely want that. Not sure how my parents will react though.”

Puck shrugged. “My mom will be supportive enough, and I know Finn’s folks will know how to handle it. We can help you through whatever your parents do or say.”

“Yeah,” said Finn, “It’ll help that we can have our own kids, ya know? Just tell them that I used to be in a triad with two other guys and they can consider themselves lucky.”

Finn was faced with silence and he turned his head so he could see out of both eyes and not just one. “What?”

“You want us to have kids?” asked Puck, surprised at how serious Finn seemed to be getting.

“I was just saying,” said Finn, blushing a little. “It always seems to be a point for or against all of my relationships.”

Puck chuckled sitting up on his side to look down at Finn. “Yeah, but you’re always saying that there’s adoption or surrogacy. Have you thought about your own kids a lot?”

Finn blushed even more and tried burying his face again, only to be pulled back by Puck for a hard kiss that coaxed him to his elbows for more support.

“I’ve dreamed about it, Finn. Raising your kids.”

That helped Finn relax, but both men let out yelps of laughter when Stephanie poked their sides. Rolling onto her back, and letting out a little huff. “Keep in mind that I’m the one who’s supposed to carry these children. I think I should have a say.” She couldn’t help but laugh when both men looked down at her in fear and guilt. Reaching up she put a hand on each of their jaws. “Don’t worry, I look forward to it. Just not anytime so soon.”

Finn’s laugh was relieved. “Believe me, I’m not exactly ready to be a dad just yet.” He leaned down, kissing Steph before looking back at a slightly hopeful Puck.

“So, I really get both of you guys?” asked Puck, sounding almost shocked. “I don’t have to decide or wait anymore?”

“Yes, Noah,” said Finn, knowing that at this moment he needed to be completely serious. It worked because the look Puck gave him was framed with tears. “You have us both. For however long we can stand each other.” He accompanied the last comment with a half grin and was happy to feel Puck’s lips on his own and Stephanie’s at the base of his throat.

“I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, boys,” said Stephanie, her hands trailing down their stomachs and then lower.

Both men pulled apart, looking down in surprise, both at Stephanie’s energy and at their quick revivals. Then Puck just smirked, pulling her up to him to give her a probing kiss. And Finn watched, reaching an arm over Stephanie’s stomach so it was held between their bodies. He knew he had his biggest, goofiest grin ever plastered on his face but he didn’t care.

Because, yeah sure, life was good most of the times, and hard all the other times, but write now, in that moment? Life was wonderful.

_The End_


	8. Epilogue-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't about Pinn. It's just an amusing idea that came to me as I typed the ending so long ago. The main story takes place primarily towards the end of Freshman year, this is in the future, probably senior year.

Some point in the future...

Kurt was just finishing up his morning routine in the bathroom when he heard David calling out to him.

“Hey, Kurt? Remember how we got really drunk last night when we went out for our anniversary?”

“Yes,” said Kurt, following the sound of his boyfriend’s voice to the living room. “Although, that’s about all I can remember. So it’s nice that we fell asleep before getting anywhere in bed.”

Dave didn’t reply to the comment. Instead, he tried to school his amusement as he turned the computer screen to face Kurt. “Well, apparently we had enough energy to post this before passing out.”

If you’ve ever read the book “More” by Sloan Parker and are interested in something like that, meet me and my boyfriend at 3pm. You should wear a bowtie and we’ll find you.

The blurb was followed by the address for one of Kurt’s favorite coffee houses.

“Why would we ask him to wear a bowtie?” said David.

Kurt felt his jaw drop. “That’s the issue you see? David, we just put out an ad for a third.”

Shrugging, David closed the computer and stood up, resting his hands on Kurt’s hips. “We’ve pulled it off before. Why should now be any different?”

“Because we knew Finn for years? We were in high school and didn’t actually know how to be in a real relationship? There are plenty of reasons.”

David sighed. “We’re not asking to sleep with anyone, we’re asking for a meet. Also, I take some offense at saying we weren’t in a real relationship. It was real at the time, which is what matters. Besides, if we hadn’t gone to two separate states for college, who knows how long the three of us could have lasted?”

“But what if it’s some homicidal homophobe that wants to kill us?” Kurt couldn’t believe he was considering going through with it and buried his face in Dave’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“How many homophobes do you think go around reading erotic romance about three men in a menage relationship?” Knowing there was reason in his argument Dave nuzzled behind Kurt’s ear. “Please,” he pretended to beg, “This could be fun. Even without the possibility of sex.”

Dave could feel Kurt giving in and five hours later they were sitting in the cafe, eying the crowd for a man in a bowtie.

After a few minutes Kurt let out an annoyed sigh. “Why are so many men wearing bowties?”

“Hey,” said Dave, pulling his gaze away from a particularly attractive man in a bowtie, leaving with two cups. “Bowties are cool.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Dave’s dorky grin. “We’re leaving at 3:30 if no one shows. I don’t want to waste more time than necessary on a drunken decision.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a hand appeared between the men. Both Dave and Kurt had stopped watching the crowd and missed when the boy with blonde hair and glasses walked in, scanning while twisting the strap on his bag.

He stood in silence, hand still outstretched, staring at the table. He waited until Kurt and Dave were both looking at him before speaking. “Hi! I’m Chandler.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically the "Finn is Bi" story is done. However, as I started to edit the story for posting, this little epilogue decided it wanted to be continued. So even though I managed to get one story off my plate I added another. :P But don't expect a quick turn around, the expansion has yet to make it out of my head. I hope you enjoyed! ~Ciao!


End file.
